


Vivarium

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: “狮子看到水牛庞大而害怕“狮子接近水牛，发现它温和无害“狮子步步试探“狮子袭击了水牛，把它吃掉”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	Vivarium

**1 hour**  
笼子对面是一个人。这一认知缓缓绷紧脑后的毛皮，他贴着铁栏坐下，每一公分都叫嚷着逃跑。但他无路可走。  
他不清楚笼子何时出现，冰冷铁灰的栏杆比清明的意识延伸更远，从尽头围拢，将他曲折回环囿困于此。舌头下是铁的锈气，又或者是血味，陌生感令他难以分清。尝试着咬下，咯咯声响使得牙龈酸软。  
他咂了咂嘴。对面的人类动了一下。他顿时紧贴笼壁、爪子和牙齿都冲前，咆哮冲齿而出。  
人类有宽大的肩膀和看起来有力的手臂，好吧，一只手臂，但他毫不怀疑对方能用怎样诡奇的方法伤害自己，这异想不针对人类，他只是不信任一切会动、有意识的生物。出击是填满口腹，但谨慎更为安全，他感到在一个受限的空间里发难会是个坏决定。人类安静地看着他，他能嗅出同样的恐惧，和一丝丝悲伤的酸苦气味。  
他蜷缩起来。  
  
 **2 hour**  
人类动起一只手，仅剩的那只，似乎一棵旧树颤抖着向他伸开新长出的嫩枝。一个人会说那景象有些难堪。他立刻做出反应：四肢试图抠住光秃秃的铁皮，塌下腰并露出白色齿龈，粗铁栏挤痛他的长尾及后腿。  
那个人想必比他更明白狼正被逼往绝路，因为他叹气了，折起手臂并缩回属于他的那个夹角去。他不安地嗅闻空气里每一缕妄动，恐惧在皮肤下瘙痒，又莫名令他烦躁难耐。  
他站起来，在仅能堪堪容他转身的空间里踱步，尾巴夹在腿间，余光随时注意着对方的动静。人类抱住膝盖，从手臂后望着他。这并不是什么明智的举动，就连松鼠都知道面对敌人要张开自己的身形，虚张声势地恐吓几句。  
  
 **4 hour**  
“Keith。”人类轻声说。  
没有明显的动作。他选择在原地观察。“他们怎么会把你变成了这样，Keith……”人类看着他，“你能听见我说话吗？”  
向前和退避的欲望同时在他舌头上厮打，他摇晃着头颅，只用一记吼叫回应。  
人类没有退缩。  
“别担心，我永远不会伤害你的。”他保证道。  
  
 **5 hour**  
他不会相信他。  
人类有灵活的手和双腿，也许一击就能将他牙齿打碎，也许会撕下他的耳朵或后背的毛发。但所有生物的肚腹都最最柔软，他深知这一遭，便一直在观察，审度，他趴在属于他的一角凝望那怪异的身躯。人类只残余一边臂膀，这倒于他有利，他收集每个碎片，用鼻子将它们逐一拼合——哎，象征手法。  
  
 **7 hour**  
他从一个有鲜血、尖叫和宇宙深处的光芒的梦境醒来。铁笼紧锁依然，人类靠在斜对角，已经睡着了。  
睡梦中，他的身体慢慢放松，手臂从膝头滑落，屈起的腿也在冰冷地面延展，他的个头确实很大，一副属于猎手的躯壳。  
他谨慎而无声地爬起来，脚爪往前点出一步，对方没有苏醒的迹象。第二步，他已经来到笼子中央，俯首去轻轻嗅闻从残破的裤脚中露出的赤裸足踝。  
人的血肉温热。他的鼻子凑上干燥的皮肤，感到对方轻哼了一声。没有进一步的危险，他大起胆子，在小腿上头舔了一下。  
人类顿时惊醒，猛地向后缩去，在那个狭小角落里显得格格不入，“Keith！”对方出言责备道，他龇牙低吼，飞快重又抵上铁栏。  
笼子的角落就像不能盛装他的庞大身躯一样，将人类的存在暴露面前，他嘶吼着，愤怒着，等待着。  
  
 **10 hour**  
每次他只多试探一点点，可以忽略不计。看到他好奇地凑近来时人类的第一反应往往是紧张，但他似乎特别笃定狼不会伤害自己。  
有一次人类伸出手想触碰他的皮毛。他用了四十分钟才又一次走过去。  
更多是嗅闻，收集信息并归档，他小心嗅嗅薄裤后淤青的膝盖，下一次是温热的手指，而后是肚腹。人类很不设防，他本有机会将对方开膛破肚，但最后只是闷闷地向他肚子喷出一口气。  
“怎么了，Keith？”人类笑起来，他好像真全身心将他当作同伴。一个大错误啊。甚至比他失去的那只手还错得离谱。  
他舔舔他的指头。咸。汗水。尘土。趁着记录人类颈侧血管的位置，他又舔了舔对方的耳后。味道差不多。  
他决定做个实验，就在那苍白的脚踝上，轻轻一口，牙印都不会留下。但对方立刻紧绷并回到防御姿势中。  
“Keith，别这样。”人类再次斥责道。然而他已经不再为这声音而害怕了，只是甩甩头，慢吞吞踱回自己的位置。  
  
 **11 hour**  
他让人类挠挠他的耳朵，灵巧的手指，一瞬间的脆弱令他陡然警觉，跳回安全距离。  
人类看上去不知所措。但他再次用力咬起栏杆来。  
  
 **12 hour**  
人类将可触碰的外围摸了一圈，也许在寻找缝隙和盲点，不过在他的鼻子前都是徒劳用功。他在人类摇晃一根铁条时贴过去，嗅闻指间腥涩的金属。人类伸手拍了拍他的下颚。  
他们之间的空气随时变化，短暂的妥协几秒内变成牙和肢体的对峙。但他也同样在学习，将异种每一个动作刻入神经，他知道对方抬臂就要咬他胸口，后退则不便继续追击。在脑海里他为殊死一搏千万次演习。  
人类的皮肤没有毛发覆盖，是柔软而脆弱的。他试过，最轻柔的落齿就能让那上面泛起红痕，并令人类疼痛地蜷缩成一团。  
他好奇再重一点、无限趋近对方的界限会发生什么。  
  
 **14 hour**  
“你弄痛我了。”人类镇静地说，或在强装镇静。十秒钟前他咬了对方肩膀一口，所以人类打了他的鼻尖。炸裂的疼痛令他不忿地吠叫，转了个圈又不愿轻易放弃，人类抓紧了铁杆，但他们陷在相同境遇，无路可走。  
他又发出咆哮，只是更多出自警告而非恐惧。他对当下的形势作出判断，人类也许有擅于争斗的身躯，却不想用来与他争斗，他的话语和触摸都是温和、良善的，他一厢情愿认为他们总会安全出去。  
狼抖抖肩膀，再次探出吻部——这次没挨打，是个好的转折。人类看他的眼神里有雪片般、一触就会融化的惧意。  
他碰了碰对方空着的臂膀，那里的伤痕星光般向外辐射，人类用手抓挠他耳后。  
  
 **15 hour**  
这里一爪子，那里轻快的一咬，人类默默忍受着不间断的进犯。那只手在栏杆下方不断摸索着。  
他将鼻子伸进对方背部的衣摆时碰到滚烫皮肤，人类惊起并推开他。“别闹，”他轻斥，“现在不行。”说着他又转身去摆弄那潜在的锁扣。  
但他偏偏不想被冷落。明白自己在权力场中所处的地位给了他一种奔涌的狂喜，人类的肩膀是坚硬的，背部也是，他的肚子则很柔软，一根指甲就能划破。他颈部动脉的气味强健而甜美，狼垂下头随便咬了他的腰一下。  
“嘿，Keith！”对方又跳起来，挥着手作为责令。但他早就不怕了，他将这个柔软人类的一切纳入喉中，了如指掌，轻轻纵扑，那身体就在他脚掌下。一切未免太过容易了。人类瞪大了灰色的眼睛，那令他联想到雨和天空，两个他以后会慢慢熟悉的概念。他低下头，试探性地舔对方干燥起皮的嘴唇。  
人类全身抖起来。“放开我，”他叫道，“Keith，别——”但尖利的爪子已把那破烂囚服扯碎，他满意地看到对方光滑胸口上、猩红的血印正一触即发。  
  
 **16 hour**  
人类抓着他颈边的毛发。“还要一次吗？”他软弱地喃喃着，“求你了，Keith，求你……”他收紧手指直到狼因痛楚愉悦地嚎叫起来，更加猛烈地在他股间动作着。  
人类的身体热而紧，但又能很好地吞下他。头一回操进去他就如此发现，他先用舌头而后填进阴茎，那坚硬物事已经在两腿间胀了好一段时间，血的香气令他发昏。人类满脸通红，大概第二轮时流出眼泪。咸。体液。泥土。  
Shiro。  
这个名字也模糊而温暖。他用力干着人类不住收缩的小穴，被用过三次，那儿足够滑润，不住往外挤出他的精液。他继续用爪子刨着对方满是血痕的胸口仿佛泄愤，还咬对方的肩膀和头颈，只要甩一甩人类就会在身下四分五裂。  
他不会这么做，人类被干进里面时发出的叫喊有种难以置信的意味，好像他不能想象自己正被一条狼操着并得到快感。第一次结令他乱七八糟射到狼腹部的毛皮里面，现在那里湿润一片闪着珍珠光泽，全是他们荒淫不堪的爱液。人类抱着他的脖颈时他正奋力追逐自己的发泄，没有注意对方着魔般的低语：“我快到了，快到了，Keith我快——”  
人类射精的间隔更短但不应期比他稍长，或者他也不记得自己有没有不应期了。什么时候想要，他就往那被愈发滥用的身体操进去。人类射精后他还没有停下，使得对方拍打他的脊背求饶。可他用不着听这个人类的，他才是这片方寸之地的领主，他彻底征服、占有了这具他人的肉体并不断掠夺。这个念头令他很快到达高潮。  
  
 **18 hour**  
他们盹着一会儿。人类被翻过去干时抓着笼子的铁条，但他实在逃不到哪里去。等把他的小洞弄得过敏感几次，对方终于瘫软下来，他低下头不断舔着他的手心。  
人类的视线在他脸上聚焦。“Keith。”对方低声唤道。他舔他的手，锁骨，乳头，下巴。最后是嘴。  
  
 **19 hour**  
性爱不再像最初一样粗暴而极尽占有了。人类被压在他毛茸茸的身体下面，随着深而慢的顶入晃动。他不明白自己一开始为什么会害怕他——这么温暖，柔软而顺从，交配令那身体满是性欲的香气，仅为他打开，仅为他绷紧两腿、尖叫着泄身。这个囚笼成了他们的欢爱场，人类将腿缠在他腰上，随即被按在栏杆向上挺，他用一条胳膊挂住铁条支撑自己，下体熟稔地挤压狼的结，一个完美的温暖精洞。  
笼子外依旧沉默。灰色的浓雾从不近前。但在里面，在这里面，他有他的人类，呻吟着，颤抖着，等待无数次接受他。  
  
 **21 hour**  
“你能听懂我的话了，对吗？”  
他翻了翻耳朵，那温热的声音接着随气流拂过，但人类富有技巧的瘙痒令他很舒服，一动也不想动。  
“Keith，Keith，瞧他们对你做了什么，”人类小声说着，语气却出离严肃，“把你变得这么毛茸茸，这么……恐怖又可爱，和你本来也没什么差别。”  
他呜咽了一声，吻部使劲拱进人类的颈间，像小兽寻求母兽或饲主的宽慰，对方宠爱地任凭他胡闹，“没关系，Keith，我不会让他们伤到你。没关系的。我会把你找回来，到那时候我就可以告诉你……”  
  
 **24 hour**  
Shiro。这个名字随着一些闪动的火光，追溯过记忆小径，那是一条如睡梦中黑暗、鲜血淋漓，只在最深重处存在一线微光的道路。他用灵敏的鼻子和稳重的脚爪一路寻索，他咆哮起来。  
人类有力的手臂搂住他的头颈，告诉他无需惧怕。  
当雾气中窥探的形状成为实质，铁条伴随着电子声响缓缓落下，人类的声音仍在那里，被包裹在他身下，灰色的天空和雨。他温柔地抚摸着、安慰着他，并告诉他，要怎样将 _那些东西_ 全部撕碎。  
  
  
  
END


End file.
